Loving Him Isn't True
by raventeller
Summary: Anna deals with the devil to become alive again, but theres a catch, she must become a vampire, thats okay? Isnt it? WRONG! She has to return with Dracula to become his bride. But he really not that bad. Sometimes. Replaced chapter 18, more detail. CPLTE!
1. Deals

**Chapter one, By Mouse.  
  
**Anna stood before the devil, staring into his burning eyes.  
  
''You called upon me, I have come, now what do you request?'' The devil snarled.  
  
''I request to live once more. I request to feel the wind on my skin and the rain on my shoulders.'' Anna whispered, as if daring him.  
  
''Very well. I shall grant this for you. But you must return as a vampire. A child of the night-'' The devil seemed finished, but was not, Anna cut in.  
  
''Okay, deal.'' Anna was only to eager.  
  
''I was not finished! You must return as a vampire. With Count Dracula. He was my first creation as a vampire and he needs to show you the...ropes.'' The devil smiled.  
  
''No! I refuse to agree to this!'' Anna screamed, but the devil held up his claw,  
  
''I have spoken.''  
  
The next thing Anna knew was that she was standing in front of Count Dracula's castle, with the one and only Dracula standing next to her.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dracula smiled at Anna, curtly.  
  
''I knew you would give in to me.'' He laughed. Anna scowled and snapped at him,  
  
''I did not give in! I was tricked into this!'' Anna was furious. Especially when Dracula offered his arm to her. She refused to take it, and marched up the mountain. Dracula smirked and followed her.  
  
Soon they were inside the darkened castle, (A/N : not the ice one) and Anna was trying to stay as far away from Dracula as possible. Dracula noticed this,  
  
''Are you...frightened of me?'' Dracula asked Anna smoothly,  
  
''No, I just HATE you!'' Anna hissed. She had only came back for Van Helsing, but she couldn't see him now, she was a vampire. And one under Dracula's will.  
  
''Tsk tsk. We WILL have to change your feelings towards me, wont we?'' He said, not asking a question, but demanding it.  
  
''Yeah, you think that, but I would rather die!'' Anna snarled at him, Dracula walked towards her, taking her chin into his hands and staring into her deep eyes,  
  
''Well, you're already dead!'' He laughed. Anna shook him off her, though her mind screamed at her not to.  
  
''don't touch me you worthless piece of dirt!'' She snarled at him. Dracula didn't seem angry at the least, he smiled,  
  
''My my, we are feisty tonight.'' Dracula laughed. If she had blood, she would have blushed. He infuriated her so!  
  
''Stay away from me. I never wanted any of this! I just want you to stay as far away from me!'' She hissed,  
  
''I'm sorry, but that cannot be done.'' He whispered,  
  
''What do you mean?'' She chocked,  
  
''You are to be my bride, be by my side at all times and sleep in my coffin.'' He smiled. She wanted to hurl. Her eyes rolled and she fainted.   
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Dracula caught her when she fell back. Why is she rejecting him? He was a woman magnet! Oh well, he would have her soon. He carried up to their coffin. He gently placed her into it. He thought about climbing in next to her, but thought better of it. She would go mad if she caught him up against her side. Sighing, he closed the door, waiting for her to awake.  
  
------------------  
  
He kept himself amused in the libary, reading. He was there for sevearl hours, when you are a vampire, it seems only like minutes. The he heard her scream. Smiling, he stood up and strolled from the room.

----------------------------------------------------------

Anna awoke, and foubd herself in a coffin with the lid closed. She was alive! No..if she was in a coffin...she was dead! She scream, frightened. The lid open and a pair of strong arms lifted her out of the coffin, she buried her face into the cloak, shaking.

''There there. It's okay. I'm here.'' She knew that voice. Dracula. It wasnt a dream. It was real. She struggeled against him.

Stay tuned for chap 2!


	2. Feeding

Chapter two, by Mouse  
  
Anna pushed away from him. His eyes fixed on hers, she glared back. He moved towards her, she moved back, he moved forwards again and she moved back.  
  
''Anna. Do not toy with me.'' He hissed at her, warning her.  
  
''Or what? Set your little brides on me,'' She moved her hand to her mouth and added sarcarstily, ''Oh, I forgot, I got them, didn't I?'' Dracula smiled,  
  
''I am rather glad you did so, I was bored of my old play things, and I wanted something new...'' He advanced towards her, backing her into the corner, Anna wasn't about to let him win,  
  
''I wouldn't back a woman into a corner who knows how to hurt a man.'' She whispered seductively,  
  
''Oh? How will you hurt me, pray to tell.'' He licked his lips,  
  
''Knee to the groin.'' She kneed him hard, he doubled towards her, she dodged him and advanced to the door, but when she reached it, it wasn't there, Dracula had gotten rid of it!  
  
''Do not worry, you will be alone with me for a while pet..'' He was in front of her.  
  
''The devil never said I had to be one of your tart-like brides! I made a deal with him, but I did not want to be any where near scum like you!'' She yelled, he seized her shoulders and pulled her forcefully towards him, She ducked from his eyes, with were now boring into her mind. She opened her mouth to yell but a hand came over it,  
  
''No point in screaming, my love, nobody will hear you.'' His warm breath whispered into her ear. Anna panicked, she threw her weight back knocked him to the ground, she scrambled up, diving for her coffin and shutting the lid, holding it down (it has handles inside for closing) while Dracula groaned and got up. He pulled the door open, after a few worthless tugs, he gazed down at the very angry Anna. He longed to be in there next to her. He decided he would, it was almost sun rise. Taken Anna by surprise, he shiftily got in next to her, closing the lid, pressing Anna towards him,  
  
''What are you-?'' Anna starting, but was hushed by Count,  
  
''Hush now. We shall discuss this tomorrow, I can not stand to fight with such a beautiful woman such as yourself for any longer.'' He pushed her forward against his cold lips. To his surprise, she did not struggled, she sighed and fell asleep,  
  
''We shall; sort this out when we awake.'' He listened to her non-existent breathing, and soon joined her in her slumber.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Anna awoke in a pair of very strong arms. She wanted to hurl. His scent was over whelming, and she defiantly didn't want to be next to him like this ever again. Sure she wanted him dead and in his own coffin, as far away from her as possible, but this was ridiculous! She tripped to sit up, but only succeeding in banging her head off the top off the coffin and being pulled back down by those strong arms,  
  
''Where do you think you are going this early in the night?'' Dracula whispered sleepily in her ear,  
  
''Away from you?'' She snapped back. He sighed and let her go. But he got out with her. She sighed and made her move to the door which was now back, striding out of the room and only to crash straight back into his chest,  
  
''What the-?'' She decided to leave him to his weird way, her stomach growled, and he smiled,  
  
''Hungry?'' He laughed. She decided she would have to play it cool to this skin crawling demon because she WAS hungry,  
  
''Erm, yeah. I could eat a whole cow!'' She held her stomach in her hands,  
  
''Fresh out of cows.'' He laughed again, one of those laughs that for some reason made her stomach flutter,  
  
''Then, how about some chicken?'' She nervously asked,  
  
''We are vampires. If we eat normal food, like a mortal, it turns o ask in our mouths, and if we drink wine, it leaves your mouth dry. We only drink from mortals. Come now, we must feed.'' Before she could answer in persue, he took her in his arms and transformed, and flew from the window.  
  
-------------  
  
Swooping in the dark sky, Dracula decided children were tonight's feast. He landed gracefully and let go of Anna, but not her arm. He led her to an old cottage and threw the window. There, in the dark room, was a small girl. Dracula led her to the sleeping child.  
  
''Now, lower your head, to her neck, and open your mouth.'' Dracula encouraged her, she looked at him in horror,  
  
''But that's a child!'' She hissed,  
  
''And your point being? Just do as I say Anna!'' He laughed, she sighed, praying god would forgive her, and lower her face to the child's neck, opening her mouth, she could smell the blood, he fangs grew and she plunged her teeth into the child, the child gave a tiny cry of pain, Dracula watched in amusement,  
  
''That's it...now suck.'' He whispered, putting his hand onto the small of her back. Anna drained the child. She stood up once she had finished, and then realised what she had done,  
  
''I just killed an innocent child!'' She gasped in horror,  
  
''It feels horrible at first Anna, my dear, but soon you will not give a toss who you kill. Now, come, I must feed.'' Dracula transformed once again, took Anna, and left the peaceful child.  
  
-----------------------  
  
After they had both had their fill, Dracula swooped down into the castle, Anna jumped away from him, and stood her distance,  
  
''Why do you still fear me? Anna, have I made you feel...uncomfortable?'' He smoothly asked. Anna shuddered,  
  
''No! You do not scare me! Only a fool would be frightened of a person like you! You are nothing but a child in a mask!'' She hissed,  
  
He chuckled, taking Anna into his arms.  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter! 


	3. Feelings

**Chapter three, by Mouse.**  
  
Anna didn't like what he was trying to do, he was trying to make her like him. She pushed him away from he and rushed from the room. Running down twisted corridors and flights of stairs which seemed to never end, she soon found her way to the front of the castle, she rushed out of the castle, only to cry out in pain. The sun was out. She had ran out in the day.  
  
She had never felt such pain, it felt like her skin was being pulled off her bones. She stumbled back and fell to the ground. For some reason, she could not get back up. Just then, a dark cloak wrapped itself around her and pulled her back into the castle. Se gasped for breath when the cloak pulled off her and Dracula kneeled in front of her.  
  
''Never go out in the day!'' He warned her, but his eyes were full of concern. She didn't look at him. She stared blankly past him, her arms and legs in pain. She jumped when his cold hands came down onto her legs and the pain was gone. He did the same to her arms.  
  
She couldn't bear to look at him. She had made such a fool of herself. She mentally kicked herself. Everybody knows vampires can not go out in the day! She leaned against the wall, closing her eyes and began to drift off.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Dracula watched as she fell asleep. She was everything he wanted. She did not have the jealousy of his other brides. She did not have the selfishness of them either. She was everything. He watched her with hope that she would awake and realise HE was her white knight in shining armour. Not that blasted Van Helsing! Perhaps he will be able to ''woo'' her at the Hallows eve ball in two evenings. The vampires you thought were destroyed at the last Hallows eve ball were back. Their master was back, so they were too. He would take Anna. Or force her. She was going even if he had to gag her!  
  
He then realised Anna had stirred and was staring straight into his eyes,  
  
''How was your nap?'' Dracula asked, Anna stood up and brushed off. She turned and walked away from him,  
  
''Do not walk away from me!'' Dracula called to her,  
  
''I can, will and **AM**!" She called back.  
  
_She infuriated him so._  
  
---------------------------  
  
Anna wondered if Dracula would EVER stop bossing her around. She wasn't HIS bride. Or maybe she was. Either way she wasn't going to let him boss her about all the time. She opened many doors and looked in them. Some just had coffins in them, others tables. Then she got found one which totally awed her. The library. Millions of books stacked high up and down the walls. Big red squishy chairs and oak tables which looked freshly waxed. A huge arched window at the end of the room. She walked along the room, tracing her fingers along many of the books and only stopping at which titles impressed her or caught any interest. She reached the window and looked down at the village. She looked up to the sky, the sun was no longer out, but the moon. She wondered why. Why had she done this? Given up to be with her family and be happy, she didn't even get what she wanted! She got stuck in a stupid castle with Count Dracula. She was a fool. Sorrow filled her eyes, and a single tear slipped down her cheek.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Dracula watched as she looked out the window and her shoulders began to shake. Why was she upset? Did she really hate him so much that she would cry about it? She was lucky though. She could feel emotions, Dracula was hollow. He could only feel anger. But if someone loved him, he could feel a tiny little flicker of love inside him. Sure, he could laugh, smile and take anger fits, but was it really what he wanted?  
  
----------------------------  
  
**Stay tuned for chapter 4!**


	4. The village

**Chapter 4, by Mouse**  
  
Dracula had been watching Anna cry for a while now. Why didn't he comfort her? She needed somebody and that somebody was just standing there, looking pretty. He was a coward when it came to his bride. She had so many emotions and feelings it was strange to him.  
  
_I am a coward! How will I ever gain her trust if I am a coward?_ He thought to himself, while Anna sobbed, on one of the red chairs.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
_I miss you father. I miss you Valkin. Why did I do this to myself?_ Anna thought.  
  
''Father, I have failed you.'' Anna chocked. After an hour of crying, she felt refreshed. She almost laughed when she tripped, but didn't because a pair of strong arms caught her.  
  
''Why are YOU always there when I do something to embarrass myself?'' She asked, pulling away from his grasp. Dracula raised his eyebrows.  
  
''Why do YOU always embarrass yourself when I am here?'' He smiled. She almost smiled back.  
  
_Drat! She almost smiled to me!_ Dracula cursed in his mind.  
  
''Come now. I wish to show you off.'' Dracula held out his arm. Anna looked at him as if he were mad,  
  
''What do you mean, Show me off? I'm not some kind of pet!'' Anna spat at him.  
  
''Now now, do not make a fuss. I wish to take you down to the village.'' Dracula smiled. Anna sighed and took his arm. Dracula would kill anybody who tries to take her away.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Of coarse people were shocked to see him back. Especially with Anna on his arm. But as long as he wasn't attacking them, they let it go. Then Dracula saw somebody Anna wished wasn't here.  
  
''Ah, Gabriel.'' Dracula called. Yes. Van Hesling. He turned and saw him,  
  
''Impossible! I got rid of you! How did you-'' Gabriel froze and saw Anna, ''Anna!'' He ran over to Anna, but Dracula stepped in front of him,  
  
''Do not touch my things.'' He smirked at him.  
  
''What do you mean, bat breath?'' Gabriel was confused. There was Anna, but Dracula would not let him through to her.  
  
''She is back, but as a vampire. She also is my bride. You must stay away from her, she does not wish to see you any way, do you dearest?'' Dracula turned to Anna, that look in his eyes. Anna knew if she said anything to Van that displeased Dracula, Dracula would kill him.  
  
''Y-yes. It is true. I do not love you Van Helsing. I love C-count.'' Anna felt as if she would cry again. The look on Gabriel's face was something she never wanted to see again.  
  
''Anna? What's wrong? ANNA! YOU HAVE TO TELL ME!'' Gabriel called to her, as Dracula transported them back to the castle. He stood there, staring. Soon Carl came back with a hot bun,  
  
''What's wrong Van?'' Carl asked,  
  
''Nothing.'' Van grabbed Carl's bun and tore it up, and stamped on it.  
  
''Hey! Hey! You should have told me you wanted one!'' Carl shouted. That was his last bun.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
''Anna. You should have told me you felt this way!'' Dracula laughed as they arrived in the room with Anna's coffin in it. Anna stood back from him, determined not to cry,  
  
''You knew he was there!'' Anna whispered.  
  
''Of coarse. I just wanted to make it clear to him I did not want him touching you.'' Dracula laughed,  
  
''It was A LOT better when he thought I was dead!'' Anna shouted, tears now formed in her eyes,  
  
''Maybe it was. But at least he knows now that you do not love him. But me.'' Dracula laughed, his pointed teeth showing.  
  
''I do not love you!'' Anna screamed at him,  
  
''But you just said my dear.'' Dracula walked over to her, his eyes boring in hers. She let the tears fall,  
  
''I LOVE VAN HELSING! I will never love you!'' She shouted back at him.  
  
''I think you have hard a hard day and you are confused. Let us sleep.'' Dracula said. Anna walked over to the glossy black coffin and climbed inside. Dracula was about to join her when she closed the lid and said,  
  
''I shall sleep here. You find somewhere else!''  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
**Stay tuned for chapter 5!**


	5. Are You Sure You Want To Be Alone?

**Chapter 5, By Mouse**  
  
Dracula stormed down the cold hallways. He kicked over suits of Armour and vases. He smashed mirrors that were useless and kicked anything that got in his way. Why? Because Anna refused to sleep next to him. He had never been denied before! Apart from at the hallows eve ball. Oh. And he had to tell her about that. That's it!  
  
He turned and marched straight back into THEIR room and flung open the coffin. Anna looked up at him in pure shock,  
  
''Never! Never has anybody defied me like YOU! NEVER! I SHALL NEVER LET IT HAPPEN!'' With that he pulled her out of the coffin. He pressed her body against his and stared into her eyes,  
  
''You better get used to it!'' Anna spat at him. It came to shock for her when he pressed his cold lips against hers with anger, passion and desire balled up into one. It was like...Van Helsing's kiss. She never realised that she had put her hands up on his face and was pressing herself against him, kissing him back with such force until he broke the kiss off. That smirk made her realise that he was not going to forgive her so easily,  
  
''Are you sure you want to sleep alone tonight?'' He whispered.  
  
**---------------------**  
  
_Sorry about the short chapter, but I thought I should leave you hanging for a while. Oh, I forgot,  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own nothing! Yada Yada yada...  
  
Okay, now to say thank you to all my reviews, Hands big invisible cookies to you all  
  
R&R if you can!  
_  
----------------  
  
**Stay tuned for chapter 6!**


	6. Please, it's not meant to be this way

**Chapter 6, by Mouse**  
  
Anna was pressed against him once more, his hands travelled her back. She then realised who she was kissing and pushed him off her,  
  
''Yes! I am sure I do not want to be any where near you!'' She hissed. Dracula laughed,  
  
''Well, your body sure thinks differently.'' With that he turned and was about to leave, but said,  
  
''Oh Anna. You shall be with me in the hallows eve ball. Embarrass me or try to escape, your little Van and his snivelling friar shall be....killed? Shall I put it simple? Or maybe I shall give a hint, they will be skinned alive.'' And he strode out of the room. Anna leaned against the wall and sunk to the floor, her shoulders shook and tears quickly spilled down her cheeks. This was not what she wanted. Her deal had back fired. Now she was a prisoner. Her hair tumbled over her cheeks likes curtains, they stuck to her face because of the tears. She just wanted Van. Even Carl! Somebody, anybody.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
The next evening Anna dressed in the same dress she had worn last time to this stupid ball. Her hair was down, and her face was paler, but still beautiful. She stood before Dracula. He was smiling smugly. He wore black. The same thing he wore every year to the ball.  
  
''Come now. We must transport to the grand ball.'' He took her arm and soon they were there.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Van Helsing stood in the same place at the top balcony where he had last time rescued Anna. He was going to save her once again, he didn't care if she was a vampire, he could work it out. He watched as the waiters danced on the balls, acrobats swung from swings in the air and musicians skated around. This was interesting. Then he saw her. He almost tore the stone balcony when he saw that that fiend had his arm around her waist, his body pressed against hers and was murmuring things in her ear.  
  
''Do we really need to be here?'' Carl whispered. Van turned around and almost groaned. Carl had a costume on, just to be safe. But that wasn't what he was groaning about, he was holding a lot of trays of food,  
  
''Do you really care? You seem to be enjoying it enough.''  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Anna behaved. Dracula was enjoying it how she didn't refuse to let him whisper the most un-gentlemen like things in her ears or how she never pushed him away when he kissed her neck, he would have to bring her out in public more often! He pressed his body on hers more than necessary, closing all the gaps between them. She was his and he was making it pretty clear. But then the most unwanted thing happened. Van Helsing. He swept down and grabbed Anna, and swiftly managed to get back onto the balcony.  
  
----------------------------  
  
He put her down, she backed away from him when he tried to wrap his arms around her. She pushed him away,  
  
''Please Van. Please just go!'' Anna whispered, she could see Dracula was not happy,  
  
''Anna? What's wrong? Please, you have to tell me!'' He said urgently,  
  
''Can't you see? I don't love you! Please, just leave me!'' Anna whispered back fast, Dracula was climbing the stairs, standing tall looking ready to kill.  
  
''Anna? Please, just tell me what is making you so upset? Is it him? Has he hurt you?'' Van grabbed her shoulders. Carl was pulling urgently at his coat,  
  
''No, I have not. But I will kill you if you do not let her go.'' Dracula's voice was just a whisper, but you could hear it miles away. The hall was silent.  
  
''No! Please, leave him alone! Please.'' Anna put herself between Van and Dracula.  
  
''He has upset you Anna, I will not let him away with that.'' Van Helsing grew angry, his voice was a shout. A threat.  
  
''No Van. Leave! Leave now! I can-can not bear to e-e-even look at you! I do not love y-you! GO!'' Anna turned and pushed him back. Everything stilled. Van looked down at the women he loved. No lie could be detected on her face. Her eyes full of sorrow and pain. Van bowed his head,  
  
''Very well.'' With that, He grabbed Carl and went out the window (Forgetting to open it so they kinda left with a smash). The room was silent, apart from Carls scream outside shouting,  
  
''You idiot! You made me drop my cheese cake! Aghhh!''  
  
---------------------------  
  
Everybody but Anna seemed to forget about what had just happened. They continued. She laughed with strangers, got a few dirty looks from some women who couldn't seem to stop following Dracula around and got smiles from children and men. They dined and soon it was over. Anna would have rather stayed, because of the look on Dracula's face when they were alone wasn't very pleasing.  
  
''I thought I told you I would kill him if he came.'' Dracula's voice was an icy whisper,  
  
''No, you said if I tried to escape or embarrass you, which I did not, you would kill him.'' Anna corrected him.  
  
''I shall let it go this once. But you must make it up to me.'' Dracula said, a sly grin playing on his face.  
  
''Over my dead body!'' Anna spat at him, he didn't stop smiling,  
  
''Ah, my dear, but you are dead. I can put you in heaven for a few hours.'' Dracula advanced towards her. She had to let him. He would have killed Van if not. But Van would probally wanted death than to be hurt like this.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
When Anna awoke many hours later, she felt sick of what Dracula had made her do. She hated him. She...or did she really hate him?  
  
---------------------------------  
  
**_Oh....cliff hanger! He he he, Aren't I evil?  
  
Stay tuned for chapter 7!_**


	7. Darkness

Chapter seven, by Mouse.  
  
Dracula slept with a smile on his face, which was the first time since he was alive. Anna had let him last night. He had enjoyed every moment of it. But he enjoyed it more, because he could sense Anna was enjoying herself.  
  
When he awoke he sensed Anna had been awake for about ten minutes, but hadn't moved from the coffin.  
  
''Good evening my love.'' He whispered to her, wrapping his arms around her. She didn't stiffen or say anything, she faced the pillowed wall away from Count.  
  
''Not talking to me? Or maybe it would be better to say screaming to me...'' He chuckled at his own joke. She didn't move. Her mind was elsewhere.  
  
Dracula didn't like the silence. His other brides which were now thankfully gone, never dared to ignore him. But, on the other hand, she wasn't them.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
''Look, it wasn't meant to be buddy. Maybe you should be like me, love food and inventions.'' Cal suggested to Van Helsing. They were in a small wooden house which they now owned in Transylvania, though Carl put up quite a fight against it.  
  
''Well I don't want to be like you Carl. There must be some sort of reason...maybe Dracula has bent her to his will....or something! I can not think!'' Van Hesling growled. Looking up to the castle through the small window, he kicked the stool before him and stormed off to his room. Carl looked down at his hot cross bun,  
  
''Maybe we should have got him a bun as well. Always cheers me up'' He murmured to it, before stuffing it into his mouth.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Anna stayed in Dracula's arms for what seemed like hours upon hours but was only an hour and a half, before getting up. Dracula seemed to think that she wanted him near her, since he wouldn't let go.  
  
''I don't want such pretty item leaving my sight.'' He whispered to Anna. That did it,  
  
''WHY? DO YOU THINK I SHALL GO RUNNING BACK TO VAN HELSING?'' She shouted at him,  
  
''No. I know you won't. But he may come here. So if that happens, I will be here for him, so I can get rid of him.'' Dracula murmured into her ear, with that, she ran. She didn't know where to, but she ran. She ran from the castle, from the grounds, to the village. She didn't stop running, until she found a small house. She ran and banged on the door,  
  
''Please, somebody, help me!'' She cried, she didn't know what she was scared of, but she had to get away, she couldn't wait any longer, she pushed the door open. She tripped and fell to the ground.  
  
''Anna? Is that you? VAN! VAN! GET IN HERE!'' Carl. Footsteps. Arms. Soft bed. Voices. Darkness.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
She awoke, the next night. Van was at her side. She moaned and shielded her eyes from the candle light,  
  
''Ugh, Van H-Helsing? Is it really you? He didn't kill you? He didn't find me?'' Anna managed to say. Why was she so dizzy? Why were her eyes hurting? Why hadn't Dracula came? Why was Carl saying something, in English, but nothing she could understand,  
  
''What are you talking about? It's okay.'' Van was whispering. Darkness. Agruing. Lifted up. Coffin. Dead? No. Back with Dracula. Worse.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Anna sat up straight. Out the coffin, staring straight into Dracula's eyes,  
  
''Where's Van Helsing?'' Anna demanded.  
  
''Are you feeling well?'' He changed the subject,  
  
''WHERE IS HE?'' She shouted,  
  
''Not dead. He looked after you. But if I catch him one more time near you, he is dead. Is that understood? And don't you go near him, don't go running to him, You put him in danger.'' His tone flat. She did not want any harm to come to him. Instead of arguing, she nodded. 


	8. Promise me

**_Chapter Eight, By Mouse_**  
  
Anna nodded. Dracula at first was a little surprised by her obedience, but decided not to question it. Anna was very quiet the next few nights. He took her to feed, she didn't really seem all that hungry, but she feasted with him. She went to the stables a lot, he noted. She seemed fond of his horses. The fastest was her favourite. He allowed her to name it,  
  
''Nightwind.'' She said, almost immediately. So from then on, he was known as Nightwind. She always insisted in combing his black sleek coat, and feeding him, so he never objected.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Anna briskly walked down the halls, she was stopped by Dracula,  
  
''Where do you think you are going?'' He asked smoothly,  
  
'' To the gardens, to the stables to see Nightwind.'' She replied. Her tone was flat. That was what was bothering Dracula, she had stopped being challenging.  
  
''Very well. I shall be in the library.'' With that, he was gone. Anna broke into a sprint. Down to the stables. She saddled Nightwind,  
  
''Show me the meaning of haste!'' (A/N I couldn't do anything without Lord of the rings!) She whispered into his ear. He galloped through the garden, out of the gates, to the village. Hailstone thumped down on their backs, but they did not stop. Little did they know, Eyes from the castle where watching. Growing angry.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Dracula watched her. Her hair blew back from the wind, hunched over on the saddle, he transformed and flew from the window. He glided down, and screeched, Anna turned, and saw him, she started to urge the horse to go faster.  
  
------------------------------  
  
''Please. Go faster. Faster...hurry, don't let him reach us-'' But it was all in vain. He swooped down, and grabbed her by the shoulders. She cried out, but Nightwind never turned back. He kept running. To a field. Dracula carried Anna back, still flying through the air, to the castle. She put up a fight though. By the time they got back, she was tired, but he was furious.  
  
''How dare you. I told you not to. That is it. I will no longer stand for this. I warned you.'' He hissed.  
  
''No. No! You can't! Please...I give up. I won't do it again.'' She broke down with fear. He seized her shoulders,  
  
''Look into my eyes and tell me that.'' He said, deadly in whisper.  
  
She was afraid to meet his eyes, but anything to protect Van Helsing. She lifted her head and looked into his angry eyes, he WAS furious.  
  
''I promise I wont do it again.'' She meant it. She knew Van Helsing could look after himself, but she couldn't let Carl get hurt. Carl was all Van Hesling had, and he was...well...to put it nicely....weak and scared of everything.  
  
''Good!'' He pushed her back. She hit hard into a pillar. He either pushed her too hard, or the pillar was weak, it collapsed on top of her. All she heard was Dracula call out her name in panic as the white crusty marble fell on her.

---------------

Hi! Sorry for the short chapter. My friend helped me write this, well she actualy gave me the idea of the horse. So any way, please enjoy it!

-----------------------

**_STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 9!_**


	9. Disclaimer and little note! Please read!...

_Hi guys! I forgot that I had to add a disclaimer every so often, so I decided to do it **NOW!**_  
  
**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Apart from Carl's eating habits and Nightwind! But just you wait, I shall own Dracula! One day! Mark my words! MUHAHAHA!  
**  
_I just need to thank everyone who has reviewed and you are all my new best friends! I love getting reviews, it's like chocolate without the dentist after! Any way, I do not ask for you to review because I do not think writing stories are just about getting reviews.  
  
Okay, does anyone think I am going too fast? I update every day, is it too fast? Just tell me!  
  
Okay, I gotta go start the next chapter! BYE!_

* * *

_Please visit if you enjoy learning about vampires and other fun stuff!_

_www. freewebs .com /mouseis _

_**Without the spcaces ofcoarse!**_


	10. Seeing in a diffirent light

**Chapter Nine, By Mouse**.  
  
The white crusty smoke chocked her. She couldn't seem to stand up, and the darkness of her eyelids seemed so rewarding...it seemed to beckon her...she gave in.  
  
----------------------------  
  
''Anna!'' Dracula cried out in pure panic. No, this was not happening! He had to help her, ''don't close your eyes Anna!'' He called out. But he didn't know she had already given in. She had given up hope.  
  
The white crusted smoke finely cleared up, but Anna was nowhere in sight. He rushed over to the crumbled marble, and began lifting and pushing aside rocks of it and dust. Soon, about 35 minutes later, a curl of what used to be jet black now covered in white dust, appeared. He cried out angrily at himself, and lifted more rock off her. Yes, he knew Vampires are not fatal to this, why, there bones do not even break, but she was new, not as strong yet and he cared. Wait, He thought, I care? Yes...I love her.  
  
He pulled the rocks and soon she was fully in sight. Her lifted her gently and took her to their chambers. He checked for broken bones, cuts, bruises, ANYTHING! His Anna would not be hurt for his jealousy. He healed all the physical damage, but knew it would be hard to heal her memory of this and her feelings towards him, if there was any feelings. She still looked gorgeous in his eyes, even if she had white crust in her hair and a few bruises that he wouldn't be allowed to touch because they were in places that were ''forbidden'' to him. Her eyes began to open, she coughed and whispered,  
  
''What happened?'' She stared up at him,  
  
''The marble pillar gave way, it took you down. I managed to get you out.'' Dracula left out the part about him pushing into it. What happened next was something that made his stomach flutter,  
  
''Thank you. I know you didn't mean for this to happen...'' She trailed off, then added ''I'm sorry.''  
  
''It's okay. You are safe now.'' He whispered. His hand stroked her cheek, she didn't back away in disgust. She was seeing him in a new light.  
  
''I'm a really only a pest?'' She suddenly asked. He stopped stroking her cheek for a moment, then smiled and said,  
  
''No. You can be, but no.'' She laughed a little, before closing her eyes, and dreamt of his smile.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Dracula left her in the coffin, knowing this may only be a side affect of what had just happened, but she had smiled...AT HIM! He could dance for joy, but he caught himself, he wasn't about to get all giddy over some girl who had just smiled at him...or was he? Yes, he would go out, and get her something she really liked...He decided to go out in disguise so nobody would be frightened. Quickly, he draped himself and grabbed a bag of coins and headed down to the village, to the booths of jewels. He smiled and looked for something Anna might like. He thought back, he had never got anything for his other brides, they were just too clingy.  
  
Passing many hours at the booths, he found something. A golden chain, with a tiny eagle locket on it, with a sapphire for its eye. Perfect, but it cost a lot. He dumped the bag on the table, in front of the gypsy, knowing fine well that that was more than enough. He turned and walked back up to the castle, holding the chain as if it would bring Anna closer to him.  
  
He soon arrived, and wandered back into the chambers, to find Anna sitting up,  
  
''Where were you?'' She asked, looking down,  
  
''Out. Why? What happened?'' Dracula noticed she wasn't too happy.  
  
----------------------------  
  
(A/N: This Is what happened once Dracula had left)  
  
Anna slept, for about an hour, before sitting up because she heard a crash,  
  
''Dracula?'' She called out into the dancing darkness,  
  
''It is not him. It's me! Anna! It's me! Van Helsing!'' Van Helsing called out,  
  
''Oh no...Van, please, you have to leave!'' She couldn't see him, but she knew his face would be crest fallen,  
  
''I have come to save you!'' He said after a while.  
  
''I do not need saving! I am fine! Please, just go!'' She managed to choke,  
  
''But-'' He began,  
  
''No! Just go!'' She cut in.  
  
''Anna-'' He started again,  
  
''NO!'' She cried. She had to protect him.

''Do you not love me?'' He asked, taking her by surprise, she had to hurt him to protect him,

''No. I do not love you.'' With that, he left.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
''Nothing.'' Anna said plainly, ''Just wondered where you were.''

------------------------------------------------------

**_hehe, arnt I evil? I hope I didnt make anybody cry (with my poor writing)-_**

**_------------------------------------------------_**

**__**

**_Stay tuned for chapter 10!_**


	11. Snapped

**Chapter ten, by mouse  
**  
Dracula presented her with the golden chain, holding it up,  
  
''I went to get this for you.'' He said, puffed with pride when she gasped,  
  
''Really?'' She answered, forgetting the Van Helsing incident.  
  
''Yes. Here, let me put it on you.'' His cold finger traced her neck as he put on the necklace. Anna shivered when he touched he r neck, for some reason, her feelings had changed for him. She didn't make any effort to move when he had finished,  
  
''Anna...'' His breath was on her shoulder,  
  
''Yes?'' She gasped,  
  
''I put it on you...'' He laughed .She would have blushed, but couldn't. He laughed at her even more, She got angry. I don't think she meant to but she yelled,  
  
''You are cruel and I hate you!''  
  
''Well you are just too spoilt!'' He sneered. That did it,  
  
''I wish you would leave me ALONE!'' She cried out,  
  
''You are better challenge thought, your dear brother never put much of a fight up...'' He hissed. She got angry, so angry that she ripped the chain off her neck and threw it to the floor, the sapphire shattered and the chain snapped. Dracula felt like he would snap any moment.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
_**I thought I would put up a nice short chapter to annoy you!  
  
Stay tuned for chapter eleven which I will make LONG!**_


	12. Sweet prince

**Chapter Eleven, By Mouse**  
  
Dracula decided not to get angry. He had taken it too far. He had pushed her into a pillar earlier. Now he had insulted her brother,  
  
''Please, do not be angry, so many people are angry at me. (A/N Great, I had to put that in just like the MOVIE!) I am truly sorry, I should not have taken this to that level.'' He did look utterly sorry, like a puppy, who had just been scolded. Anna looked down, the tears stained her cheeks and she looked over to the necklace,  
  
''I should not have broken the necklace. I am sorry too.'' She whispered.  
  
''Do not worry.'' He held out his hand, and the necklace seemed to fly to his hand, putting itself back together. He walked over to Anna, and placed the necklace on her once again. He turned her to face him, and for a moment, time seemed to stand still. Her eyes, which were glistening, were still red from the pain he had placed upon her once again. His eyes, seemed darker pools than before, seemed to dance. The candles on the walls seemed to dance on the walls with joy, the only two people in the room, were in love, but did not know this. Any body else who had been in the room, or are reading this, would plainly see the desire and love in their eyes.  
  
He may be a monster...But I believe there is some darkness inside everybody, and he just cannot escape it. He isn't a monster in my eyes, Anna thought.  
  
She is so innocent. She does not love me. She loves that damned Van Helsing! No, he is not damned...he is the luckiest man on earth. Oh...what I would give for her to look at me like she is now, but she is not looking at me like that, she is upset, Dracula's mind taunted.  
  
Dracula was about to break off the eye contact, when he felt her small hands, slip into his large cold ones. Her hands....were so warm. No blood running through her veins, but care and love. His hands gently gripped onto hers,  
  
''I wont ever leave you.'' She whispered. Dracula didn't know whether his ears were getting old and faulty, or he was actually hearing this beautiful woman tell him this, for the first time ever, he felt truly happy. Somebody, Anna, cared for him, and were not going to leave him.  
  
''Thank you,'' He said, not a whisper, but not loud, ''But why would you want to stay with a monster like me?''  
  
''You are not a monster. You are a sweet prince.'' Her eyes glowed, sending him almost crazy. His head lowered, and hers moved up. And for a sweet few moments, their lips touched, Dracula felt happier than any man ever could be, just by one kiss. Her lips were so soft, his cold, but seemed to warm up under hers, warmth spread down his spin. He felt warm again, after being cold since the day he damned his soul, he is warm. He must feel warm, never again shall he be cold. They broke off and Anna smiled up at her sweet prince.  
  
''Thank you. You have made me feel warmth again.'' Dracula smiled. He smiled!  
  
''I did?'' Anna seemed confused, but decided not to question it,  
  
''Yes, and you are going to have to do it more often...'' He laughed. She looked down, smiling. He decided he would not mess this up. He would be careful.  
  
''The sun will rise soon, and we do not want you to be harmed again.'' He said, lifting her chin up in his hand, he smiled and raised her eyebrows,  
  
''Yes. And no more sleeping alone, no?'' She asked, laughing.  
  
''Yes. No more sleeping alone.'' He tapped her nose. They walked down in silence to the chambers.  
  
He helped her climb in, and joined her, and shut the lid.  
  
''Sweet dreams Anna.'' He whispered. He did not hear a reply, because he fell asleep so fast.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Anna knew this may ruin everything, but she had to do it. She made sure Dracula was sleeping, and climbed out of the coffin and draped herself in a black cloak, looking at the clock, she knew only 2 hours to sun rise, but she still had time. She opened the door silently, and turned back and looked at Dracula's peaceful face,  
  
''Sweet dreams, my sweet prince. I shall watch over you forever.'' She whispered and shut the door behind her. She swiftly rushed down the halls and to the gardens, she saddled one of the horse, and without looking back, she bucked it to start. She rode for 20 minutes, and quickly jumped off him, and tied him up. She stayed hidden and knocked the door softly, Carl's face appeared at the door,  
  
''Anna?'' He gasped, but let her in, she pulled back her hood and walked in. She turned to face him,  
  
''Where is Van Helsing?'' She questioned, Carl nodded, as if knowing and said,  
  
''I'll get him.'' And hurried out the room. She heard whispering, then footsteps, Van Helsing stood before her,  
  
''Anna?'' He said, just like Carl,  
  
''Van Helsing. I have come to tell you that I must stay with Dracula and you must promise me you shall bring no harm to him.'' Anna stated,  
  
''Why? Why must you stay WITH HIM?'' Van raised his voice, but not to shouting,  
  
''He needs me. I know it sound odd, but I think I can help him. Do not worry, I am safe and I have you in my heart at all times.'' She stood up on her toes and kissed him. Not like the one she and Dracula had shared, but this was with feeling too. Sorrow. Without saying anything she turned and left.  
  
She mounted the nameless horse and rode back to the castle. She put the horse back in the stables and quickly entered the castle, and entered their chamber. She took off the hood and climbed back in next to Dracula. He was still sleeping soundly, but his arms managed to wrap themselves around her waist. She buried her face into his chest and soon fell sound asleep.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
**_I hope that was a good chapter!  
  
Stay tuned for chapter twelve!_**


	13. Heart beat

**Chapter Twelve, By Mouse**  
  
Anna buried her face into his chest, so she never noticed his eye were open,  
  
''I thought you had left me.'' He whispered, not loud enough for her to hear, but just to reassure himself, that she was back. His arms tightened around her, and he just lay there, taking in the scent of her hair.  
  
He soon fell asleep, he would question her tomorrow, and get nothing but the truth.  
  
------------------------------  
  
The next night, they were in the library and he was stroking her hair when he suddenly asked,  
  
''Where were you last night?''  
  
''What do you mean?'' She said, not taking her eyes off the book,  
  
''I...woke up last night and you were not there.'' He said, not taking his eyes off the book either,  
  
''Oh. I...I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk. Out in the gardens.''  
  
''But the sun would have risen soon.'' Dracula was getting impatient.  
  
''Well...I-'' She began,  
  
''Just tell me the TRUTH Anna.'' He demanded, still keeping his eyes on the book.  
  
''I went out riding. I had to see Van Helsing.'' She whispered. Dracula almost dropped her from his lap,  
  
''You what? You deliberately disobeyed me!'' He angrily said,  
  
''I went to tell him to leave us alone, that I just wanted to be with you.'' She whispered. Dracula smiled and rested his chin on her head. He didn't say anything else, they sat in silence reading.  
  
Dracula ducked his head down and captured her lips, he suddenly felt warm again the moment she started to kiss him back. This time, he felt something...was it...a heart beat?  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
**_Stay Tuned for chapter 13!_**

_Arnt I evil leaving it there? Dont worry, I will have more up tomorrow, but the thing is, this is the forth chapter I put up today! Reveiw is you want!_


	14. And I you

**Chapter Thirteen, By Mouse**  
  
Carl followed Van Helsing, moaning as usual,  
  
''Are we there yet?'' Carl asked, for the 10th time in the last 5 minutes.  
  
''No.'' Van Helsing was getting pretty annoyed,  
  
''Do we really have to go up there?'' Carl asked, for the 20th time in the last 2 minutes.  
  
''Yes.'' Van Helsing was trying not to get angry,  
  
''I'm hungry, are you hungry?'' Carl asked, though he had just eaten.  
  
''No.'' Van Helsing's eye started to twitch,  
  
''My feet hurt, do your feet hurt?'' Carl asked once again,  
  
''No, they don't.'' Van Helsing was getting REALLY annoyed now,  
  
''Are we there yet?'' Carl asked, again,  
  
''No!'' Van Helsing growled,  
  
''Ew...Van, you just stood on a-'' Carl didn't finish what he was saying because Van Helsing spun around and had a death glare on his face. Carl stayed silent, Van turned around and began to walk,  
  
''Well somebody sure is grumpy today...'' Carl mumbled and rushed to keep up with Van Helsing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dracula was away, so Anna sat by herself in the library. She was reading a nameless book, which was tattered and hand written, she tried to read many of the pages, but they were so wet and tattered, she couldn't make anything out, but she found one page she could read,  
  
_I almost had her. I could tell she was giving into me, but then the damned hero came along. Why cant I have it my way? He already killed my first bride, though I did not love her, and now he take Anna away! Not to mention my love. I miss her so. Why did that Van Helsing have to kill her? I barely had time to mourn for her, because you fired the pistol once more, this time, getting me. And you can't remember? Well, sorry to tell you this, but that does not mean I forgive you and your sins are forgotten. You are a murderer, and you always will be!  
_  
Anna realised this was his journal. She quickly pushed it back on the shelf and tried to forget what was written there, but images kept playing in her mind. She remembered that night. How she had longed to give into him, she was on the edge of doing so too, but then she was swept off her feet buy Van Helsing, literally! She sighed and ran her fingers over the books on the shelves, she heard a crash. She quickly rushed out the room,  
  
''Dracula? Are you okay?'' She called, then froze when she saw it wasn't him. Carl. With Van Helsing. Carl was lying flat on the floor with a suit of armour on top of him.  
  
''I think Dracula's okay...but I'm not too sure about me..'' Carl inquired. Anna bent down and pulled the armour off him and pulled him up,  
  
''Van? What are you doing here?'' Anna whispered, scared Dracula would show up any moment now.  
  
''To rescue you of coarse!'' Van grabbed her hand and tried to pull her along but she ripped her hand from his grip,  
  
''No! Van, I must stay here! I am no longer human. I am flesh and blood like you, but no longer human, I am a vampire! Okay?'' She hissed. Carl gasped and fell backwards. Yup, he had fainted. Van looked down at his love, and saw no lies.  
  
''Anna, why would you do this?'' His hand rest on her cheek, sorrow in his eyes.  
  
''I did it for you, but now Dracula needs me. I'm sorry. I just want to tell you this though...thank you for helping me release my family the curse.'' She reached up, and brought his face down, she kissed him. It wasn't out of pity, or regret. No, it was out of love. Carl woke up and saw this, but fainted again. Anna broke it off and stared up at him.  
  
''Anna...I'm sorry. If I hadn't killed you, you wouldn't be in this situation.'' Van Helsing said, brushing back a strand of hair from her face.  
  
''I forgive you.'' She smiled. Van swallowed and whispered in a thick voice,  
  
''I love you.'' Anna was crushed. She smiled, tears in her eyes, she leaned into him, face buried into his chest,  
  
''And I you.'' (A/N No, I didn't miss out love, I just thought it would have been pretty mean to say ''I love you'' back, so ''I you'' is kinda ''I love you'' but it means ''Me too.'') Anna whispered. Van Helsing could have died right there, and he would have been the happiest man who ever lived.  
  
''You must leave now.'' Anna said, pulling away. Van Helsing nodded, and picked up Carl like a newly wed and jumped out the window. Anna stood staring out the window. What had she done? She was stuck in between two men. And there was a witness to this scene. None other, than the king of Darkness himself. Yes. Dracula.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There! What do you think? I thought I would give Van Helsing a little romance, because I felt sorry for him! Any how,  
  
_**Stay tuned for chapter fourteen!**_


	15. Aleera

**Chapters Fourteen, By Mouse**  
  
Dracula, for the first time in his life, felt powerless. She did not love him. She pitied him. She was only trying to protect him from Gabriel, or maybe it was the other way around. Either way, she does not feel the way he feels. He turned away from the scene and felt weak. No more warmth was inside him any more. He felt cold. Just like before. He felt anger. He felt pain. No longer did he feel power or strength. He felt weak. Then, a growing anger inside him made him go mad. He grabbed anything in reach and threw it around. Anna rushed into the room,  
  
''What's wrong? What's the matter?'' She urgently cried,  
  
''You and that Van Helsing! GET OUT! GET OUT!'' Dracula shouted.  
  
''You-'' She tried to explain,  
  
''GET OUT! NOW! GET OUT!'' Dracula continued to yell. Anna ran from the room in panic. What had upset him? Was the only thing to run through her mind.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Anna had stayed clear of Dracula all night, and all he really did was scream and shout. But when it came to dawn and it was time for rest, she could no longer avoid him. She entered the chamber in which they slept and gasped, he was standing there, his eyes were boring into hers and he didn't look the same charming Dracula she knew. He looked...hurt.  
  
''You scared me.'' Anna said, stepping back.  
  
''I have for some time, haven't I?'' He said, stepping towards her. The door slammed shut.  
  
''I don't know what your talking about-'' Anna shook her head, she didn't understand,  
  
''I saw something tonight, something that displeased me greatly. That is why you stayed away from me, isn't it?'' Dracula cornered her. She stared up at him in confusion. Then, she realised what he was talking about. He had saw Van Helsing.  
  
''Oh no..'' Was the only thing she managed to chock out.  
  
''Yes. I saw the little get together with him. I know now that you do not wish to stay here. You wish to run away.'' She was crushed to see him the way he was. He may look angry on the outside, but inside he was terrified she would leave him.  
  
''How could you think that? I would never leave.'' She whispered softly.  
  
''Anna...I know you wish to leave.'' His voice was changed too. It wasn't the smooth and curt voice she knew, it was...shaky.  
  
''No I don't. I want to stay here, with you.'' She smiled up at him when his face seemed to change back to his usual way, proud.  
  
''Well....good. I do not want to see him in here again Anna.'' Was his reply. She nodded and they climbed into the coffin. Dracula seemed to, well, what Anna thought, sigh with relief. Maybe they would live happily ever after. Maybe, this was the end. Or maybe it wasn't going to stay like this. Maybe things would change.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Things did change. They went out riding together, visited shows in the village, balls of a many, everything seemed perfect. Anna forgot her woes and troubles, she had to live for the moment. They danced to the hearts beats of different feelings together and some nights were spent all night in the coffins (A/N Lol. I think it is time they did....).  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Anna was with Dracula in the library reading when there was a knock on the door, one of the timid servants poked his head through the door,  
  
''M-master, a woman has come. I think it's wise not to-'' But the servant was cut of by a woman rushing into the room. Aleera.  
  
''Master! Is it really you?'' She squealed with delight, Dracula's mouth hung open.  
  
''Yes. Aleera, it is me.'' He stood up, Anna seemed to be forgotten. The servant passed a sympathy look to her. He had tried to tell the master not to let her in. Anna nodded to the servant. She got up and left the library, and what broke her heart was that Dracula never noticed.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
''Oh master! It was horrible! I just seemed to wake up, and I never knew where I was! But I heard a rumour that you were back and I had to see for myself! Oh, the other brides, it was awful! We were coming here, and-'' She started to wail loudly, Dracula was at her side at once, comforting her, ''And men they tried to shoot us down, and they got them, but not me! Oh, I wish it was me instead of them!'' She buried her face into his chest and wailed as loud as she could just to get sympathy. Dracula patted her and tried to sooth her,  
  
''Aleera. Please do not cry.'' He soothed. She stopped and looked up to him and bared her teeth,  
  
''Well I am hungry...'' She looked all innocent,  
  
''Well, Anna and I just-Anna!'' He looked around for her, but she was no longer there.  
  
''Anna?! You are tired of me? Do you wish for me to be gone?'' She started to wail. Well, yes he didn't want her, but he was starting to feel emotions because of Anna now and he felt...sorry for Aleera,  
  
''No. No. Anna, was just a silly little toy of mine. Do not worry Aleera. I do not wish for you to be gone.'' He smiled down at her.  
  
''Can we feed, just like we used to master?'' Aleera basically begged. Dracula sighed and agreed. They left. Anna stood outside the door with the servant, heartbroken.  
  
''Miss...I am sorry, I could not stop her...'' The servant looked up at Anna with sad and sorry eyes,  
  
''It's fine. Now, I wish to be alone.'' She put on a fake smile and walked away from the guilt driven servant.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Dracula couldn't enjoy himself. His mind kept wandering back to Anna. He couldn't even transform for the journey back, so they had to walk up. He didn't really pay attention until Aleera slid her cold arm through his,  
  
''Is there something wrong master?'' Aleera looked up at him hoping for more attention to be showered upon her.  
  
''No. Nothing is wrong.'' He smiled. His mind wandered back to Anna, how was he going to handle this? He couldn't just reject Anna now that Aleera is here, and Aleera would refuse to sleep in a separate coffin tonight. She was too clingy, whiney and jealous. They reached the castle,  
  
''Oh master! It is good to be home again with you!'' Aleera squealed with joy looking around. He almost sighed, thinking If only she knew how much her voice annoyed him now.  
  
''And it is great to have you back.'' He said, once again, putting on a fake smile.  
  
They reached his chamber, ''Now, you must sleep in there,'' He pointed to the room next to his chamber and her face fell,  
  
''BUT MASTER! I do not think I could part with you for another second!'' She began to wail. She stopped when Dracula brought her close to him,  
  
''It's just for tonight my love.'' She agreed because he had never called her that before. Dracula sighed of relief when she went into the other room, but then braced himself for Anna. He entered, to find her sitting at the window, looking out.  
  
''Anna?'' Dracula reached her and put his hand on her shoulder, but she shook it off.  
  
''What?'' He voice was not angry or sad. It didn't have jealousy in it either. It was flat. He would have been better to have to anger, but he was not prepared for this.  
  
''I am sorry, I did not know she was back...I do not want her here as much as you don't.'' He said. She continued to stare out, finely she said,  
  
''Then send her away.'' Dracula almost laughed at the idea,  
  
''You know I cannot do that-'' Anna turned and faced him, sorrow was hidden in her eyes, but she still looked as if nothing was bothering her,  
  
''Well I had to send away Van Helsing and Carl! Didn't I? You killed my brother! You and your wives put MY life through hell! I thought you had changed! I forgave you and you throw it back into my face with mockery! Well, you know what?** I-HATE-YOU**!''  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
**_Awww....poor Anna, what will happen next?  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter!!_**


	16. Things will never be as they where, will...

**Chapter Fifteen, By Mouse**  
  
The words rang in his ears like a blood curling scream. She hated him. She hated him. She...Hated...Him.  
  
''Master? What is all this shouting a-AGHH! MASTER! IT'S THE GIRL!'' Aleera had rushed into the room, when she saw Anna she ran to Dracula and hide behind him. Anna rolled her eyes while Dracula tried to soothe Aleera, Anna turned back to the window and looked out to the stars.  
  
''I don't care if she is a vampire now Master! I am not letting you sleep any where near her alone!'' Aleera screamed.  
  
''Fine by me. You sleep with him in the coffin, I can go elsewhere.'' Anna shrugged and made her way to the door.  
  
''ANNA!'' Dracula warned, Anna turned and looked straight into his eyes,  
  
''I've had enough of this ''MASTER'' I will be back tomorrow night.'' With that, she put on her dark cloak and left Dracula trying to soothe Aleera, who was wailing like a child.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Anna knew where she was going. Gabriel could help her through this. She saddled a horse and rode down to the small house where Carl and Van Helsing were. She unsaddled the house and knocked.  
  
''Anna? You're not here to suck my blood, right?'' Carl opened the door.  
  
''No. I am not. Can I come in?'' She asked, annoyed. Carl nodded and let her in. She came in and sat down on the small coach. Carl sat across from her and smiled,  
  
''What's wrong? You look down.'' Carl said.  
  
''Well one of Dracula's brides are back and now she is taking over him. I am sick and tired of it so I came here, that's not a problem, is it?'' She replied, not looking at him.  
  
''No, of coarse not!'' Carl smiled, ''Gabriel will be out in a minute.'' As if on cue Gabriel came out,  
  
''Anna?'' He smiled and she stood up, he wrapped his arms around her. He held her while she cried. Carl looked at her with sympathy and wondered why she was so upset about Dracula. He shrugged it off, then realised the time,  
  
''Um Anna, the sun...will be up in an hour.'' Carl said looking up at her. She nodded,  
  
''Do you have a cellar?'' She asked, Gabriel looked totally offended by that idea.  
  
''You will sleep in my bed! I have shutters on the windows.'' He smiled. She nodded and he showed her to his room and he shut the shutters and bid her goodnight. The moment her head hit the pillow, she fell sound asleep.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, Dracula was having a dreadful time. He was worried sick about Anna, he couldn't seem to ply Aleera off his arm with anything, and all she did was praise him and frankly, he was tired of it. Anna tells him off all the time and challenges him, why cant Aleera do that for a change?  
  
''Master, we must rest now...'' Aleera had that glint in her eye, and he knew too well what that meant, and all the other times she had used it, he had given her what she wanted, but he couldn't any more, Anna was out there somewhere,  
  
''Not today Aleera, I think it's been a hard night for us both.'' Dracula sighed, rubbing his temple. Aleera was too frightened to question him, but still insisted in sleeping in his coffin. He felt crowded and ticked off all day thanks to Aleera.  
  
He thought of the one place Anna was...with Gabriel. She hated him. That scene replayed in his mind when she told him she hated him, and how she thought he had changed. Things would never be the same now.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
**_I was almost crying when I wrote this one because how mean I am being to Dracula!  
  
Stay tuned!_**


	17. Join your bride

**Chapter Sixteen, By Mouse.**  
  
Anna woke up and sighed, she then realised that Gabriel was next to her, she smiled and then laughed; he sucks his thumb when he sleeps.  
  
''Gabriel...wake up...I must leave now.'' She shook him, he mumbled,  
  
''But Carl...I don't wanna get up....just give me ten more minutes...'' Anna laughed, and leant down and kissed him, his eyes flew open,  
  
''Now Carl defiantly wouldn't do that!'' He smiled, then realised she was leaving,  
  
''I will come back soon, But I must sort things out with Vladislaus.'' She got up and draped the cloak over her, Gabriel escorted her to the door, Carl was sleeping on the sofa,  
  
''Good evening Carl!'' Anna called, her reply was,  
  
''It's too early mummy...'' Anna laughed, she untied her horse and mounted him. She turned the horse around and took a look at Gabriel,  
  
''Until next time then.'' He said, smiling,  
  
''Yes, until next time.'' She smiled, then rode into the night, mist swirling around her, she headed for Castle Dracula.  
  
She soon arrived and put the horse back into the stable, giving it water and grain and thanking it. She entered the castle, hoping that they were gone,  
  
''Anna?'' Vladislaus called (A/N: I know, I never used his name because I wasn't sure how to spell it! But now I do). She stood still, like everybody does when he approaches, but she was being clever,  
  
''Yes master?'' She said, she was trying to get back at him, he stood in front of her, a puzzled expression on his face,  
  
''Since when do you call me master?'' Dracula reached out to touch her, but she jerked back,  
  
''Since I became your toy. I heard you tell Aleera that. Now, If you don't mind, I wish to go to the library, only if that is fine by you, MASTER.'' She spat out master in disgust, then turned on her heal and headed straight for the library.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
She had heard him? He cursed and tried to call her back. The warmth had left him last night and Aleera was really getting to him.  
  
''MASTER! OH MASTER! THE GIRL! SHES IN THE LIBRARY! SHALL I GET HER?'' Aleera swooped down and shrieked this out. Really, she had no common sense, Anna must have heard it all, if not, she would have been deaf.  
  
''Okay. Just get it, and bring her to me.'' Vladislaus replied rubbing his temple. Aleera laughed and swooped up.  
  
Minutes later there was a cry of pain from the library. Aleera. Dracula sighed and climbed the stair case. He reached the library and found Anna standing over Aleera holding a silver stake. Aleera, now ash, had been stabbed. Anna's hands were burnt from holding the stake, Anna was smiling and then she dropped the stake and turned back to her reading.  
  
''Anna, if you were jealous you should have told me.'' Vladislaus smirked, looking at the ash on the floor.  
  
''I was not jealous. It is her and the others fault my brother is dead. And yours, but I cant kill my master now, can I?'' She cursed and never lifted her eyes from the book.  
  
''Anna, I thought you forgave me.'' He whispered, standing in front of her,  
  
''That was before, when I thought I could trust you. But I can't, can I? My brother is dead, thanks to you and your brides and your dead babies.'' She hissed, now challenging him.  
  
''Do not bring my children into this, they deserved the right to live-'' Anna cut him off,  
  
''To kill millions of people? To kill people to get them to live? TO KILL MY BROTHER? You put the whole village, maybe more, in danger for your own selfish needs! I'm glad they blew up! I'm glad Gabriel and Carl managed to get rid of you and your brides in the end. I now know who to trust and who not to trust!'' She turned, not wanting him to see the hurt look on her face. He was hurt too now. She wished for him to be gone.  
  
''But Anna, remember who killed you...do you remember?'' Dracula hissed,  
  
''THAT WASN'T HIS FAULT! IT WAS YOURS! SETTING THAT THINGO N HIM AND GETTING HIM HURT! I WISH I WAS STILL WITH MY FATHER AND BROTHER! I DON'T KNOW WHY I DECIDED I WANTED TO COME BACK HERE, ESPECIALY AS A VAMPIRE, WITH YOU!!! I DON'T SEE WHY I CAN STAND YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE THE WAY YOU LAUGH, SMILE, SMELL, WALK, TALK! I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU! GO JOIN YOU BRIDE!'' Anna shouted, throwing the book at him and pointing to Aleera's ashes.

--------------------------------------------------

**_How was that? Good, bad? great? Should I never write again?_**

**__**

**_Stay tuned!_**


	18. I remember your face

Chapter seventeen, by mouse  
  
Dracula stared at her. Well, at least they were on talking...well, shouting, terms. She turned away from him and sat down on a chair. He didn't know how long he stood there, or how long the silence went on for, but it seemed like a lifetime. The silence was buzzing in his ears, she sat staring out at the night sky and the nights many wonders. Owls flew by, and seemed to beg her to go play with them. Now that she was a vampire, everything seemed different, but stayed the same. The stars seemed like the light now, to lead the way, the moon was watching over you and the darkness was for evil to be hidden from sight. It had always been like this, but she only realised it when she was born into the world of darkness and evil doers.  
  
''Anna, I...'' He stopped. Not sure of what he was going to say,  
  
''You what? You are sorry? You will never act like this again? You will let no harm come to me? You what? Because if it is any of those, it wont work for me! I have heard it all before!'' She hissed. Dracula remained silent, for the first time in his life.  
  
''Now...who's going to clean up this mess? Just looking at it makes me feel ill!'' He laughed. Anna's mouth twitched into a smile, she stood up and turned to him putting her hands on her hips,  
  
''Well, I am certainly not! I got rid of the burden!'' She raised an eyebrow at him,  
  
''Well, I suppose you would find it funny if I was to be down on my hands and knees cleaning it, no?'' He smiled,  
  
''Yes, I would!'' She laughed at the thought of it,  
  
''Well, I suppose now you want me to get down on my knees and beg for your forgiveness?'' Dracula asked,  
  
''What a lovely thought...'' She smiled thinking about it. Dracula at her, then decided that this would be the only time he would EVER do anything like this to ANYBODY.  
  
He got down on his knees and took the end of her cloak up put it in his fists. He then looked up to her and put on his best puppy dog eyes,  
  
''Please...please...forgive me....please....master...'' He then put on his best seductive smile. Anna smiled down at him. He raised the end of her cloak a little more, then higher and higher, then Anna realised what he was trying to do, she laughed and tried to pull away from him. She tripped and fell backwards, Dracula pinned her down and they...well...to put it short...they made up.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
''I must go see Van Helsing.'' Anna said, the next night, while they were getting up from their coffin,  
  
''I shall accompany you.'' He said, she looked up at him, a look of shock on her face,  
  
''You would do that for me?'' He nodded. So they saddled two horses and put on their cloaks and rode to the small house in the field. Anna and Dracula got off their horses and tied them up. They reached the house, Anna knocked. Carl answered,  
  
''Oh, Anna! What a-'' He cut off the moment he saw Dracula, he started to wobble then fainted into Dracula's arms. Dracula sent Anna a distressed look, but she pretended not to see and entered the house. Gabriel was sitting on a school, reading something,  
  
''Gabriel.'' Anna smiled, he jumped and looked up, once he saw her, he jumped up and wrapped his arms around her. Then he turned and saw Dracula, holding a fainted Carl in his arms. He sighed, and lifted Carl up. He placed him on the sofa and brought a hot bun in front of his nose. Carl woke up instantly and grabbed the bun and sat telling the bun how much he wanted it.  
  
''What is HE doing here?'' Gabriel finely challenged, stepping towards to the unwanted guest.  
  
''Well...'' But they didn't let her finish, they started arguing, Anna sat down and sighed, staring up at the two men who fought over her.  
  
''Well, I would rather I wasn't. I love what you have done with the place! Cobwebs and a stale smell is all the rage!'' Dracula hissed.  
  
''You should talk! Thinking your ''It'' sitting up in that castle! What do you have, a throne?'' Gabriel snarled,  
  
''I bet your beds a bundle of hay on the floor!'' Dracula snapped  
  
'Yes, your décor is wombs hanging from the ceiling!' Gabriel laughed. Dracula snapped, he lunged at Gabriel, pinning him to the wall, his fangs bearing,  
  
''You dare challenge I?'' He hissed, Carl and Anna jumped up and tried to pull him off. Gabriel dragged Dracula outside and they started circling around each other. Finely they began to fight,  
  
''Oh no. They are going to kill each other.'' Carl whispered,  
  
''But, Gabriel cant kill Dracula, can he?'' Anna's voice became urgent.  
  
''Well, actually he can. He still has a bit of werewolf in him. So either way, they are going to kill each other.'' Carl said. Anna's eyes grew wide. It all happened in a blur.  
  
Gabriel lunged at Dracula, pinning him down, Dracula bearing his fangs, transporting himself. Gabriel grabbing a stake, throwing it at Dracula. It hit him. Dracula gasped and fell backwards. Anna rushed to his side,  
  
''Anna...I feel so cold...'' He managed to choke out. Anna put her hand on his skin, sure enough, he was becoming cold.  
  
''Oh no...please...don't leave me.'' Anna whispered. Dracula smiled up at his angel. His sight was becoming a blur.  
  
''Anna...I love you...'' He then turned to ash. Anna sat and stared at the ash that had just told her it's true feelings. Her body began to tingle and she felt something....blood. Blood was rushing through her vains...  
  
''Carl...what's happening?'' Anna said, staring as the colour came back to her skin.  
  
''The curse...it has been lifted...He set you free...'' He whispered, kneeing beside her.  
  
''Oh...'' Anna said. She turned and looked into the eyes of her love's killer.  
  
''Anna....I'm sorry...'' Gabriel mumbled. Anna looked down then back up,  
  
''I forgive you. He's free of the cruse he bestowed on himself.'' She smiled, just a little. She never went back up to Dracula's castle....until now.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
It had been a year now. She was living with Carl and Van Helsing now, but no lover. She could not forget him. She quickly entered the castle, she wanted to see it once more, before leaving Transylvania. They were going back to what Carl called ''Home''. But her home was here. In the old castle. It was echoing and gathering dust, nothing pleasant to live in. She wandered around. She entered their old chamber. There it was. The coffin. She walked over to it, and opened the lid. She looked down at it. His cloak was still in it. Her shoulders began to shake.  
  
She cried. She could not hold in the pain any more. She cried for a while. Then she heard the door open behind her, and a familiar voice asked softly,  
  
''Why are you crying?'' She turned slowly, there he was. His skin had a bit more colour to it, but it was still him.  
  
''Is it really you?'' She gasped. He smiled and looked confused. He looked around then back at her,  
  
''Am I really who? Who are you?'' He tilted his head to look at her, ''You look familiar.''  
  
''You do not remember me?'' Anna felt bad again. He had forgotten her.  
  
''I do, but I can not remember who you are. You see, I woke up here about a year ago, with no memory at all. I just remember faces. And you see, I keep to myself, so I have been up here the whole time, but a servant is here, but he says he does not remember. He makes food for me to eat. And I see the oddest things up here. Coffins, machines, and other things. So-'' He cut off and stared at Anna with the weirdest look on his face. He moved towards her, and looked closely at her neck, then he picked up what he was looking at. The necklace. The room stayed silent. Then he whispered,  
  
''Anna...'' She looked up at him and smiled. He remembered her. He looked at her, his face smiling.  
  
''I remember now! ANNA!'' He had the look of a child when they come home to a lovely surprise.  
  
''You remember me.'' She smiled.  
  
''How could I forget? Your face was the only thing I thought about! Day and night!'' He wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
''Funny. All I ever thought about was you.'' She smiled up at him,  
  
''I remember everything. Aleera, Carl, the food, you and Gabriel.'' He looked thoughtful for a moment, the thing that brought him back to reality was her voice,  
  
''I never told you this...but...I love you. With all my heart.'' Dracula smiled, then whispered,  
  
''I know. I always knew that.'' She smiled. She was so glad to have him back,  
  
''I missed you.'' She bit her bottom lip and a tear slid down her cheek. He let go of her and wiped it gone with his thumb,  
  
''There there. It's okay. I'm here now.'' He hushed her,  
  
''But I thought you were dead. Everybody did. I kept wishing I hadn't been so selfish and angry with you, none of this would never had happened.'' She whispered, feeling guilty,  
  
''It's better though. We are human now. No more killing, no more meaningless thoughts, no more shadows and lies. We can go out in the real world together now.'' He smiled, looking out.  
  
''Yes. We can.'' She laughed, half crying and smiling. He took her hand lead her out. That was their first time together out in the sunshine, and it led to many more, with friends, their children and soon grandchildren. 


End file.
